bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus (name meaning "Tyrant Lizard"), also called Tyrannosaurus rex or commonly abbreviated to T. rex for short, is a genus of tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that originated during the Middle Cretaceous period in what is now North America. A large, territorial, and powerful predatory dinosaur and the undisputed King of the Dinosaurs, T. rex is arguably the world's most famous dinosaur as well as the largest terrestrial carnivore of all time. Thought to have been extinct for 65 million years, there are still some that remain alive on Primeval Island. Facts Era & Region Often called the undisputed king of the dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus rex lived in western North America during the Middle to Late Cretaceous period from 90 to 65 million years ago. They ruled the Cretaceous as the world's apex predator for 25 million years. They shared their environments with dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Struthiomimus, and Triceratops. Discovery & Range Tyrannosaurus was first discovered and named in 1905 by Barnum Brown. Their remains have been found in several states of North America; such as Montana as well as Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico, South Dakota, Canada, Texas, and even Mexico. Physical Description The largest member of the tyrannosaur family of dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus rex was quite literally the largest theropod dinosaur of all time as well as the largest terrestrial carnivore that ever walked the Earth. On average, they stood over 13 feet (4 m) tall at the hips, measured over 43 feet (13.2 m) in length from its snout to the tip of its tail, and weighed around 7 tons (14,000 pounds). However, a colossal individual was discovered to have weighed in at up to a staggering 18 tons (39,000 lbs.), grew up to stand over 20 feet (6 m) tall, and measured a staggering 54 feet (16 m) in length. Tyrannosaurus rex was a deadly and powerful predator that had a standard tyrannosaur build: very small, two-fingered and clawed forearms; a strong, muscular body balanced by a long, heavy tail; two, very large, strong, and powerful legs; and a massive and powerful 5 foot (1.52 m) long head with banana-sized teeth. Due to its immense size, T. rex was a very strong dinosaur, enough so that it could lift prey heavier than 5 tons with only its mouth. Also, despite their heavy-weight, T. rex were very fast runners, able to reach speeds of up to 45 miles per hour. T. rex also possesses remarkably powerful jaws that measured 3 feet long. The heavily reinforced skull of T.rex suggests that it was a devastating predator, with bone-crushing bite strength. T. rex had massive mussels in their jaws that gave them a bite force that was 4–6.5 tons of pressure, over 10 times more powerful than that of a lion's bite force, therefore making it among the strongest bite force in the animal kingdom. In addition, it also had 50 sharp and serrated bone-crushing teeth. These teeth were like thick pegs, larger than a human hand, some being close to 13 inches (150mm) in length (with the root included) that could go through most prey, including their bones. With these traits, these predatory dinosaurs could crush right through the bones of even the armored ankylosaurs. When feeding, T. rex could eat as much as 500 pounds in one bite. Additionally, T. rex also possessed a biological weapon. Possessing a toxic spit that it used to bring down animals, a T.rex's bite could cause infections and diseases like septicemia, therefore their bites induced a vast amount of bacteria onto its victims, much like that of a Komodo dragon. Behavior & Traits Like many theropod dinosaurs, even ones of their immense size (though it has been shown to be a solitary hunter), Tyrannosaurus rex often traveled and hunted in packs, ranging from pairs to a small group of around several individuals, including juveniles and hatchlings. Tyrannosaurus was also a generalist hypercarnivore with no real preferences: its prey consisted of the many herbivores in the area, including ankylosaurs, ceratopsians, pachycephalosaurs, ornithopods, as well as its favorite prey the hadrosaurs, and even the mighty sauropods. Tyrannosaurus hunted its prey using stealth and cunning surprising for such a large animal. Once it locked its sights on a prey item, Tyrannosaurus pursued its victim swiftly and silently despite its large size, with little chance of escape. T. rex was so deadly that its very presence could be disturbing to some smaller animals, who would go into a state of complete silence when the predator was nearby. Though T. rex itself had no predators, they were wary of dinosaurs like the armored Ankylosaurus. Additionally, the only thing that a T. rex was truly afraid of was another, larger individual of their own species who were willing to commit cannibalism. Like all reptiles, T. rex, at times, were cannibalistic, eating not only their own kind but hatchlings as well, given the chance. Tyrannosaurus was also very aggressive and territorial, with the females being the largest and most aggressive. Tyrannosaurus females were highly protective of their offspring and would find food for them, even at the cost of her own life. The young were able to get their mother's attention by chirping. If a juvenile was in any danger, it would call out to its mother for help. Therefore, she would fight off even other members of her species in order to protect her young, even if she was wounded. The mother would still protect her chicks even if it killed her in the process. And the more an adult female T. rex protected her offspring, the better chances they had at survival. Tyrannosaurus siblings were extremely hostile towards each other. When juveniles, siblings would commonly play-fight. However, when sub-adult to adult, siblings would become extremely aggressive and would often fight. It was common for siblings to kill each other. However, the parents would break up those fights if they got too violent. Trivia * The sound effects for the T. rex are that of the Godzilla sounds used in the 1998 Godzilla movie. Category:Dinosaurs